


I'll Walk

by Jinkisducklings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, F/M, I promise, M/M, No Character Death, Slice of Life, side pairing taekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: On the night of his little sister's wedding, an argument during the ride home causes a car crash that changes both of Jinki and Minho's lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So you might have read a version of this on Asianfanfics, if not, I hope you enjoy it. ^_^ Decided to upload it here too

A soft ting of a butter knife against the glass of a champagne fluke along with the man standing up on stage brought the ballroom to silence. The man flashed a bright smile, eyes crinkling as he placed the knife on the stool behind him, and stepped up to the mic. “I am so glad I didn’t just shatter that.” Quiet flutters of laughter bubbled up as he took a deep breath. “I guess it’s time for my speech, or that’s what Kibum said as he smacked the back of my head.” He smiled brightly up at where his sister and best friend sat leaning close together with matching brilliant smiles on their faces. Kibum’s loud obnoxious laughter was heard over the majority of the crowd. “To be completely honest I’ve always thought I’d be going to two separate weddings, one for my best friend and the other for my little sister, and I really didn’t even think that they knew each other existed let alone acknowledge each other enough to fall in love, but I’m glad they did. I’ve never seen my sister smile as brightly as she does because of you Kibum. I’ve never seen her laugh as much as at you. You make her happy, you love her to bits, and as a big brother that’s all I really could ask for.

“And my little Jumping Bean, I remember the first day Mom brought you home. You were so tiny and I was deadly afraid I would hurt you. I was afraid you wouldn’t like me, but I remember the first time you held onto my hand and giggled, and I knew I had nothing to be afraid of. The moment that Jonghyun tried to smack your tiny forehead because you were screaming and I had stopped him, I felt like your protector. You were my little sister, so tiny and frail and no one was going to get away with hurting you as long as I was there. You’ve grown to be a beautiful woman, and watching you grow up has almost killed me more times than I’d like to admit, but after all the boys I almost punched for you, after all those nights full of double chocolate chip ice cream and romantic comedy marathons, I’m kind of relieved you found a place for your beautiful heart in my best friend. Even if he’s a little too loud and obnoxious sometimes.

“I love you both so much. I never thought I’d be okay with giving up my role as your defense Taeyeon because no one could ever be good enough for you, but I’ve learned that for once I am wrong. Take care of her Kibum,” He winked, “I’m not afraid to kick your ass as I did in high school.”

“We agreed to never talk about that!” Kibum groaned as Taeyeon giggled behind her hand.

Jinki shrugged. “Congratulations to the happy couple.” He rose his champagne glass with a soft smile. “To Mr. and Mrs. Kim.”

\-----

Jinki rocked on the balls of his feet as he watched the couple dancing the first dance. The last chords of the song began to fade away as the room erupted in applause as Kibum lifted Taeyeon from the dip they had ended in. Jinki’s stomach did a flip as his sister’s eyes turned to find him. “And now for the Daddy daughter dance, and since the bride’s father couldn’t be here with us her brother will take his place.”

It took a gentle shove in the middle of his back to make him step onto the dance floor. He glared back at the man who was just looking too pleased with himself, before making his way to his sister as soon as the first notes of melody began to play. He was gently taking her waist into his grasp when the music picked up slightly and she flashed a smile at him. “Don’t be so nervous.”

“Easy for you to say. You can dance.” He grumbled, but after her arms wrapped around his neck and she smiled warmly at him his nerves began to subside. She was beautiful, always had been, but as her long white gown swirled against his legs and that bright smile spread on her lips as she laughed loudly he knew she had never been more beautiful.

\------ 

Lights swirled and pulsed above them, the music swelled throughout the venue, and the dance floor was covered in people in nice gowns and tuxedos. Tables were around the room almost empty for dinner had been served already and the dancing part of the evening took over. The young bride was sitting at her table with her older brother, manicured nails tapping on the table to the beat of the music. Her eyes drifted over to her brother to see a soft loving expression on his handsome features. She followed his gaze and a smile curved upon her face when she was met with the sight of her brother’s long term boyfriend.

"He sure is a keeper," Taeyeon commented softly, gently shocking the man out of his daze, as she leaned her hair on his shoulder.

Jinki looked over at his sister for a moment, a soft blush on his cheeks knowing he had been caught staring. "Yeah, he sure is."

"And he’s really pretty,” She gently sipped her wine glass, eyes soft as she looked over the reception of her wedding. Her new husband was mingling, talking animatedly in the way that he did best, and he always had an aura that made people’s eyes drawn to him.

“My best friend is too though Jumping Bean.” Jinki looked down when he felt the thin fingers curling around his own. He smiled and leaned his head against his sister’s. 

She hummed and played with his fingers. “Yeah, he is, isn’t he?” 

His nose scrunched up. “Eww. My sister sounds all in love.” 

Taeyeon snorted. “I’d hope so. I did just get married.” 

With a mock sniffle, “My baby sister is married. I’m so emotional.”

She smacked his thigh with her palm, “You cried at the ceremony.”

“I teared up. There’s a difference. You just were really beautiful.”

Taeyeon just smiled, a blush reddening her cheeks before a giggle bubbled up, and her fingers curled around his hand a little tighter. A soft giggle passed her lips, “Don’t look now but I think Kibum is trying to get Minho to dance.” 

Minho eyes were wide as he waved his hands in front of him as if he thought they would repel Kibum. His eyes found his boyfriend across the room, pleading to be saved, but in the end, Taeyeon saved him. She kissed her brother’s cheek before walking over to the two men and pulling her husband away to dance with him. Jinki chuckled at the relief that flashed over Minho’s face. His boyfriend disappeared behind a group of people with a small smile and a shy wave, causing him to look over at his sister and brother in law. Kibum was dancing like he normally did. Limbs moving to the music fast and quick, doing the most he really didn’t need to be doing, and Taeyeon smacking his chest to dance with her. He finally calmed down with a big smile before taking his wife by the hips. 

Jinki's attention was on the couple, so when Minho walked up behind him, he didn't notice. The older man looked up surprised when he felt strong hands on his shoulders and smiled when he met the gaze of the tall man. With a soft kiss on Jinki’s forehead, the man mumbled, "Hey you."

“Hey,” He softly spoke reaching up to bring the man down so he could kiss him. Minho carefully sat in the chair Taeyeon had just recently vacated as Jinki kissed him once more. They finally parted after the younger man smacked his boyfriend’s chest with a giggle. Jinki just leaned over to peck his cheek and intertwined their fingers together, “How are you liking the party?”

"Not bad, but not really great either.” Jinki looked over at the man curious, and almost mad. “Some people are nice, some people could be nicer, but that’s life I guess.”

"Why do you say that? What happened?" Minho just shook his head, before smiling and leaning close to brush his nose against his boyfriend’s cheek. “Did someone say something to you?”

“It’s fine, Babe. I’ve had my fair share of conservative family members.” His smile brightened as he offered his hand to Jinki. "Come dance with me?"

"You know I can't dance."

"For me?" Minho pouted, and Jinki groaned as he let himself give in. After slipping off their tux jackets and laying them on the older man’s chair, Jinki was lead onto the floor. The song switched just as Jinki pulled Minho close, hands warm on hips as the melody reached his ears. He almost wanted to laugh as one of his songs were played. He looked around him to find Taeyeon and Kibum, both having found him, and he laughed when both winked at him. Minho just snuggled his head into his neck, lips pressing softly onto skin as he wound his arms around him.

Jinki sighed deeply as he pressed his cheek into Minho’s shoulder and brushed his nose against his warm neck. The younger man softly chuckled, the warm words rolling across his neck making him shiver as his fingers curled around the fabric of the man’s shirt. "See, you're a great dancer."

Jinki laughed, voice soft so that only the other man could hear him. “I’m just a good swayer. My concerts show that."

As the song came to a close Jinki felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He parted from Minho to see his sister smiling at him, “My turn.”

He already had, earlier in the night for the father-daughter dance. He had stepped in for their father who couldn’t make it to his daughter’s wedding because of a heart attack the year before. Kibum’s father offered to step in, welcome her to the family as his own, but Taeyeon told him that her brother would do it. Jinki had gotten over his nerves rather quickly realizing how much of a big thing this was for Taeyeon and how touched he was she wanted him to play the role.

This time however when he took her outstretched palm he didn’t feel uneasy. He kissed Minho on the cheek before twirling his sister around. A huge squeal of laughter parted from her lips as she was spun to the beat. Her long white gown swirled around her legs, as she came to a stop to wrap her arms around her brother’s neck, his hands on her waist. Minho had to admit the huge smile on Jinki’s face was one of the most beautiful things of the night as he took a seat where he had fetched the man prior. He tried to drink some of the alcohol that was present in the glass, but by the smell it was way too strong for him, and even though he knew Jinki wasn’t that far away from being sober, he wanted to make sure he wasn’t tipsy when they decided who got to drive them home at the end of the night.

“Excuse me?” A soft call from his right. He looked over slowly, eyes not wanting to be taken off the beauty that was Jinki dancing with his sister, to find one of Jinki’s older aunts.

“Yes?”

“I just happened to see you dancing with my nephew,” A tight smile spread across her face as she reached into her purse and pulled out what looked like a pamphlet to Minho from his spot. Whatever it was exactly was placed on the table near him as her smile brightened. He squinted to try and read the title, but it was still blurry as she continued, “If you wouldn’t mind giving that to him, you both should look into it.”

He pulled it over with a few fingers, before flicking his eyes up at her as he held it back out to her. “No thank you, Ma’am.” 

“Oh, I insist. I think it’ll be very good for you to work through these issues you have.”

Minho noticed the song ending and Jinki quickly finding him across the room, taking sure steps over once he realized what aunt was talking to him. As the man got close enough to hear, Minho spoke again. “The only issue I seem to have right now is you questioning my identity. Please enjoy the party, Ma’am.” 

For a moment he thought she was going to say something else, but instead, she just left the pamphlet on the table and turned on her heel. Jinki rose his eyebrows as he silently picked the glossy paper up. His expression fell as he sighed, “I thought she would get around to accepting me. Us.” 

“Some family it’s not worth arguing about it.” Minho smiled as Jinki walked around the table, stepping over his legs and hopping slightly up onto the top of the table in front of him. He put his hands on Jinki’s thighs, smiling up at him. “Look on the bright side of things. The important people in your life accept you and have made me feel at home since the moment I met you. Everything else is insignificant.” 

“Ah, the jock’s become the philosopher now?” 

The kiss was slow as if there wasn’t a swinging party around them, warm and sweet from the bit of cake Jinki had grabbed on his way over from the dessert table. “Listening to your love songs for years has made me the best romantic.” 

“Is that so?”

He shrugged, “You tell me. Wanna get out of here?” 

At the wiggle of his eyebrows Jinki snorted. “Are you seducing me?” 

“What, like it’s hard?” 

“You make me sound so easy,” Jinki was smiling though as he hopped down from the table. “I’m going to go say goodbye to Taeyeon. Mind going to get the car?”

“Tell her congratulations for me.” 

“I will. See ya outside?” Minho nodded as he watched the man slip on his jacket and round the table. He made sure that they didn’t leave anything, and that’s when he noticed the pamphlet was gone. He looked up to see Jinki toss a ball into the trash and a smile spread across his face. He finished his glass of sprite before slipping from the table and walking around the crowd of people on the dance floor. When he looked through the group of people he managed to find Taeyeon’s white dress, and see her kiss her brother’s cheek and Jinki leaning in to hug Kibum. The happy couple looked up to catch his eye and he smiled with a wave.

The air was chilly as he stepped out of the warm venue, the music now a quiet base behind him as the sound and feel of the wind took over his senses. Their car was reasonably parked with how early he had to drop Jinki, but it still took him a few minutes to locate it. When he pulled up in the turnabout Jinki was huddled up by the doors, suit jacket wrapped tightly around him as he attempted to shelter himself from the brisk wind of early winter.  He jogged down the steps toward the car, slipping in just as quickly, his hair a complete mess upon his head. With a loving gaze and soft fingers, Minho reached up to put it all back into place out of his face once the man had put on his seat belt. Once his hands were back on the steering wheel, Minho softly asked, “Do you mind stopping to get gas?”

“I think I can wait that long to get home. Running out of gas on the side of the highway would really put a damper into my sex life tonight.” Jinki laughed quietly as he fidgeted with the stereo controls. The heat was already on full blast in an attempt to defrost the windows quickly, but the air blowing out wasn’t hot enough to do much. As they waited for the windows to be cleared off and the frost to melt away from their bones, Minho’s cell phone began to ring in the center console. 

“Hello?” Jinki scrolled through twitter feed, commenting on a few things his fans had replied to him, retweeting others, and overall not catching much of Minho’s conversation. Once twitter bored him enough he clicked the button on the side to lock it and leaned his head back against the headrest, hearing the end of Minho’s phone call. “Yes, I understand. I’ll be there as soon as I can Coach.”

And something dark set deep in Jinki’s chest. It wasn’t the fact he wasn’t going to get to have sex. That never really mattered between them, but it was just another instance in a long line of them where they had plans in their limited time together as it is and Minho canceled to do something for his Coach. The windows were mostly cleared and Minho smiled over brightly as he moved the gear shift into drive. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” He glanced over with a flash of a smile before gazing out of the window. It was as they pulled out of the parking lot that Jinki turned his head to say, “You can just drive me home. I’ll get gas tomorrow.” 

“It’s alright. I know you don’t like it under a half let alone this low.”

With a tight smile, Jinki asked, “Don’t you have to get to the stadium as soon as possible?” 

Minho’s lips were pressed into a thin line, hands gripping the wheel tightly before he spoke, “I did say that.” 

“Then don’t worry about it.” He twisted his phone around and around in his hands, needing to busy them with something as anxiety began to bubble up in his chest. 

“I tried to get out of it, Babe.” Minho flickered his eyes over just briefly as he turned to the right. “I’m sorry I’m canceling again.” 

“I’ll find something to do. I always do when you get called in on your only off days.” He heard the man next to him sigh deeply. He wrapped his arms around him, fingers curling around his jacket as he leaned his head against the window. For Minho soccer was his passion in the way music was for him. He understood that being a professional athlete means training and endless hours practicing, but with how busy each of their schedules was Jinki expected the limited time they had together to be used for them. 

They were waiting at a red light when Minho ventured to offer, “It shouldn’t take too long. He just thinks we need more practice before the game on Wednesday.”

“If he had called during the service would you have gone?” 

“What?” 

“You heard me just fine Minho.” 

Minho’s fingers tapped on the steering wheel just as the light turned green. “No, I wouldn’t have.”

“Let’s hope you have the same sentiment if we ever manage to get to the altar.” 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing. It doesn’t mean anything.” Jinki clenched his teeth, staring out of the window as everything flew by him. “Just drop me off at home please.” 

“That’s bullshit.” Minho hissed. “You’re angry. Stop deflecting and tell me what’s the matter with you.” 

“You are what is wrong with me right now Minho because you won’t let this go.” Jinki whipped his head around to look at him. “I don’t want to argue with you. It’s the same thing we always argue about and I’m tired of it. There’s no point. It’ll happen again and you’ll run off, again.” 

“You have your music, and your concerts, and the tours. Sometimes you aren’t home for months, but I never complain about it.”

“I am not angry with the time that you spend doing your job Minho. That would be wrong of me when I’m gone for extended periods of time too, but there’s a difference between you and I. I have concerts and you have your away games, but when I am home with you you have my entire attention. I won’t run off in the middle of the very limited time we have with one another lately. When I’m here with you, I’m here fully. If something comes up I either include you like I did that lunch meeting about my album and you came with me..”

“This isn’t fair.” Minho grounded out, knuckles almost white on the steering wheel, “This isn’t fair and you know it Jinki.”

“What isn’t fair is having expectations of the man I love to spend all the time he can with me in his busy life, but being tossed aside for an extra practice every single fucking time. A practice you’ll spend half of socializing before you even touch a damn ball.” Jinki curled his fingers into the fabric of his pants, trying to breathe calmly, but nothing seemed to work. “I understand that sometimes you can’t help it. Things come up, shit happens, I understand that. I just want to be chosen. To feel like I’m more important for just one night than that damn team.” 

“You’re making me choose between my team and my heart Jinki.”

“I’m not making you choose. I’m just asking for once in a blue moon to not be left out in the cold.”

It was a split-second reaction. Minho turned his head to look at Jinki with pained eyes, just for a moment, but a moment was all that was needed for the next events to unfold as they did. Bright headlights filled the older man’s vision.

"MINHO." But it was too late. The other car crashed into them, shattering glass and making them spin off the road. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting to board the flight to their honeymoon, Taeyeon feels something is off.

The airport terminal was unusually packed for such a late hour. Their flight to their honeymoon was in about an hour, but once the reception came to a close they had headed here right after. Taeyeon wasn’t sure if it was the champagne she had consumed or something else, but she felt like something was off. She glanced over at Kibum, who was leaning on his hand reading a magazine in his lap, as she asked, “Have you spoken to Jinki tonight?” 

“No, he’s probably doing unspeakable things to Minho right now.” 

“Okay first gross that’s my brother, and two,” Taeyeon rubbed at her arm as she rested back against the chair. “I just feel something is wrong. He always sends me a text before I get on a plane and if I don’t answer he’d send one to you. He knows I can never keep a charged phone.” 

“That’s probably just preflight jitters Babe. I’m sure everything is fine.” 

Taeyeon chewed on her bottom lip before sighing, “Can you just call him to rest my mind?” 

Kibum pulled his phone out with a soft smile, flicking up to get the call function onto the screen. Usually, Jinki answered on the first couple rings if he wasn’t busy, but this time the phone just kept ringing until his voicemail answered for him. Kibum looked up from the screen with a comforting smile. “I’m sure he’s just predisposed right now.” 

“Call him again.” 

“Taeyeon.” 

“Please.” She curled her fingers around his left hand to seek comfort. “No matter what he always texts me before flights. Something is wrong.” 

He called him again simply to try and ease his new wife’s worries, but when the call didn’t connect again his own worry began to grow. Without a word, he tried Minho’s phone twice and when he didn’t pick up he swallowed thickly. “You might be right.” 

Taeyeon reached over into his lap to grab his phone, trying her brother one last time. When she heard it click over she exhaled heavily. “Jesus Christ Jinki. About fucking time you answered.” 

_“I’m afraid this isn’t who you’re expecting.”_

“Who the fuck are you?” 

_“I’m a nurse at the Southern Seoul Hospital. Are you a relative of Lee Jinki?”_

“Hospital? Why would my brother be in the hospital?” Taeyeon caught Kibum’s gaze at that and he squeezed her hand, his brow crinkled as he listened intently.

“ _There’s been a car accident. Both he and the other passenger were brought in here a few hours ago. Neither had contact information for his next of kin.”_

“Next of kin? Is my brother okay?” 

_“He’s stable for now.”_

“Okay I- Thank you for answering- I gotta go.” She didn’t even bother making sure the phone was cut off before panic set in. “He’s hurt I knew it- he’s hurt Kibum oh my god.” 

“Shh,” Kibum shut off the phone and cupped her cheek with his other hand. “I’m going to go cancel our tickets. Can you sit here for me and try to relax?” 

“Relax? How the fuck can I relax?” Her outburst caused the other people waiting at the gate to look in their direction, making her shy away from the attention and dip her head. “I don’t know what happened.” 

“He’s stable, right? I’ll get us there as soon as I can.” He pressed a water bottle into her hand. “Drink some of this and breathe. I’ll be right back, Babe.” 

\-----

Luckily when they pulled into the emergency room parking lot there was a spot right near the door. Her curled updo was in disarray, her makeup slightly smeared from her tears and her lip was smudged from all the chewing in her nerves. The woman behind the desk looked positively frightened, “May I help you Miss?”

“Jinki. Lee Jinki.” She replied breathlessly. “He was in a car crash. I’m his sister.”The woman began to tap away at her computer before glancing up at her. “Can I see him?” The woman seemed to not have heard. “Excuse me, hello, yes hi can I go see my brother now?”

"Yes. Room 1-14b."

After curling her fingers around Kibum’s wrist she was quickly walking through the slowly opening doors that led to the Emergency room. A nurse looked up at them for a minute, but turned back to her clipboard held in her hands. 

“12a… 12b… 13a… 13b… 14a,” She quietly muttered to herself before she was sliding in front of 14b. She let go of Kibum’s wrist, letting the man walk at his own pace now. When she walked in her eyes fell on the man standing with his back towards them as he bent over the bed.

The man turned his head, before twisting around fully and gave a grim expression. "You must be Taeyeon correct? Mr. Lee’s sister?"

Taeyeon numbly nodded, panic bubbling up to the surface again with every moment the man blocked her view of her brother. “Are you the Doctor? Will be brother be okay?”

“Ms. Lee I have to warn you that your brother experienced severe damage in the car accident. If you aren’t okay with blood maybe you shouldn’t see him right now.”

She just pressed her lips together, braced herself for what she might see, and pushed further into the room. A gasp fell from her lips nonetheless as Jinki came into view, stumbling as she took a step back. No. That wasn’t her brother laying in the bed. That couldn’t be him, no. “Jinki…” Her voice was almost a whisper, conveying her disbelief and shock so vividly it almost shook the room. His eyes and nose were covered in gauze that was slowly developing a pink spot somewhere within the white. Tubes and wires connected him to numerous machines that she was almost too afraid to ask their purpose. All she knew was that this man didn’t look like her brother. Her brother was strong and stocky. He was thick, firm muscle, the giver of the best hugs in the world, and warm laughter. He wasn’t frail and injured looking. No, this could be happening.

Kibum stepped further into the room and out of the doorway so ask as calmly as he could, “We were told he was in an accident with another man. What of the other man? Is he here?” 

“I don’t know a lot of the specifics of the accident. You’ll have to ask the police that while they do an investigation. What I do know is that your brother was conscious when the EMT’s arrived at the scene. The other man he was with is still in surgery. His injuries were more severe.” Taeyeon’s heart seized in her chest. She numbly took the next step forward to brush her fingers over his hand, a quick breath pushing past her lips at how cold he was, but she managed to open up his limp fist and hold it tightly between her hands. “When they arrived there he was unconscious, but from the paramedics, he was at least slightly coherent about things even with the trauma he experienced up until they had to load him into the ambulance. Most of the damage your brother experienced happened to his eyes, but some of the glass lodged itself in his shoulders and neck, but none ever went deep enough to cause damage that needs more attention. His eyes, however, were severely damaged. My team and I could only get a majority of the glass out of his eyes. There is still some glass underneath those bandages that we are bringing in a specialist to recover.”

“And he’ll be okay?” Her emotions were finally starting to hit her fully, her voice wavering in strength as she tried to keep from crying.

“There’s a highly likely possibility that he will have at best slight sight damage, but there is a chance the trauma to his eyes may cause permanent sight loss. For now, he’s stable. Someone will be in to check on him in about an hour unless you have any more questions.”

Kibum shifted his gaze to his wife before shaking his head and softly saying, “Not right now. Thank you, Doctor.”

As soon as the curtain was pulled close Taeyeon hit her knees. She pressed her lips to the back of Jinki’s hand, the tears finally pushing to the surface. Kibum’s eyes softened as he pulled a chair over and gently lifted his wife onto it. He wiped off her tears with a tissue and knelt beside her. She tried to say something, but her voice cracked before she even finished the first word. Instead, she pressed her face into her husband’s shoulder and hoped to god that they both made it out of this.

\----- 

Taeyeon had been avoiding going to visit Minho ever since he had gotten out of surgery mainly because she didn’t know if she could handle seeing him in any other state, but the warm smiling man that doted on her brother so sweetly. She had spent 2 days straight sleeping beside her brother’s bed. No matter how many times Kibum begged her to get up and go home to change she wouldn’t budge. She had to be there if he moved or woke up, just if something happened she wanted to be there. On the 3 rd day on the promise that he would stay there beside Jinki, Taeyeon finally agreed to go home and take a shower and to rest for a few hours. He stayed right beside Taeyeon, big hand covering hers as they both held onto Jinki’s cool fingers.

It was almost a week later that she finally got the courage to walk to Minho’s room. She had asked about him every single day she was visiting Jinki but never had she come close to his room. Even after telling herself over and over that she had to, no matter how much she was curious about what actually happened to Minho, and no matter how much she cared for him like a brother could make her immediately walk into that room. Kibum’s fingers were soft as they moved over the small of her back to place his palm on her hip. His voice was warm and loving, but her blood was pounding in her ears so not much of what he said was actually registered.

Kibum was moving in front of her to look at her face and ask her what was wrong when she finally pushed passed his shoulder and into the room. All he heard as he followed a little bit after was a sound between a gasp and broken cry of no.

Jinki had brought Minho on a lunch date to meet his best friend first. He had always deeply respected his best friend’s opinion and after 2 months of dating, Kibum finally demanded to meet the man who was making his friend smile so wide at just a mention. Minho had shown up wrapped up in a scarf, giggling softly through it as he looked fondly at Jinki and Kibum knew just by that look that his best friend was loved. He knew that this man would find parts of his best friend that he didn’t even know.

Seeing Minho lay in the bed seemingly held together by the bandages wrapped around him, the sight hit Kibum square in the chest. He had gone to many of the man’s games with Jinki and he knew that he was never supposed to look so broken. Taeyeon had managed to gently take his hand into her own, to softly kiss over his knuckles. She had been there that evening that Jinki met Minho. She remembered vividly, like a painted picture permanently sketched into her mind, of Jinki standing and waving to the crowd, and the panic that she felt as she rushed to look over the barrier he had fallen over in hopes he hadn’t hurt himself. The blush that painted over her brother’s cheeks was one she had never seen. She remembers how high Jinki felt after Minho had run after him to ask him on a date, how big his smile was, and how happy he was after he came home from their first date.

Taeyeon had come to love Minho like another brother. She knew that if her brother woke up to learn that Minho wasn’t that his entire life would crash upon his shoulders. She needed Minho to wake up because she loved him, but also because if he didn’t she’d never have the brother she loves back in her life.

\-----

Taeyeon stared at her brother with nervous eyes as the doctor worked to take off the oxygen mask, and praying to god that Jinki could breathe on his own. Relief ran through her as her brother’s chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. The nurse gave her a smile, but it did very little to reassure her that her brother would be perfectly fine again. "This is a good sign, Miss.” 

"How are his eyes doctor?" Taeyeon softly asked as she stepped closer to the bed. Her nails tapped against the back of her phone case as she leaned in to push Jinki’s hair back.

"The irritation around them as gone down significantly, but I won't know until tomorrow when we take the bandages off." She gave a small, understanding nod flashing him a smile to somehow show she was somewhat okay with everything happening around her, but as soon as the man left her shoulders slumped and a huge sigh flew pass her pink painted lips.

“Jinki what happened that night? Minho’s usually such a good driver… how come he didn’t see that car coming?” She ran her fingertips over his knuckles, over the back of his hand before curling a couple of her fingers around his palm. Just then her phone gently dinged, and she quickly had the call answered and the phone up to her ear, “Kibum?” 

_“Hey Baby.”_ Just the sound of his voice calmed her down slightly. “ _You up there visiting Jinki?”_

"Where else would I be Bum?” She asked with a soft, almost sad, laugh. “The oxygen mask was just taken off, and he can breathe on his own. The doctor said the swelling around his eyes as gone down, but still no movement."

_"That's good though right? It means there's an improvement."_

"I suppose you’re right.” Like he always was, but she’d never admit that. “How’s Minho doing?” 

_“About the same. Still in bad shape, but they think he’s almost out of the woods. Just has to wake up.”_

“Do you want to switch soon?” 

_“I’ll come up there in about thirty minutes. Are you hungry?”_

Taeyeon’s stomach grumbled at the mention of food, but she didn’t feel much like eating. “Something small maybe.” 

_“Alright. I’ll get you something. See you soon. I love you._ ” With a soft kiss blown through the phone, the call was ended, but Kibum had his intended effect on her. She was more relaxed, slightly less worried, and her heart didn’t feel like it was about to burst through her chest. She just hoped he woke up soon.

\-----

Taeyeon had her head lain on her bent arm sleeping soundly as drool threatened to drip from the corner of her lips. Her other hand was holding Jinki’s like normal, but suddenly the fingers began to twitch in her grasp. She groaned softly, not really taking into account of what was happening at first, but as the twitching turned to fingers stretching from their limply curled position she quickly woke up from her slumber. When she looked up at her brother her heart began to beat a little quicker, but not because she was scared. Jinki’s lips were parted, rushed breaths being sucked in as the man started to come to. His limbs were beginning to move after so long as soft groans began to fall from his lips.

She didn’t know what to do or say, but she did manage to reach and push the blue button behind Jinki’s bed to signal the Doctor. A moment later the curtain was swept aside as Jinki’s doctor and his nurse hurried to his bedside. Taeyeon was nudged out of the way so the nurse could slide into her position. She stumbled back against the wall, fingers desperately trying to find something to hold, but only finding the cool painted wall. She settled for hugging her arms around herself and curling her fingers into her shirt underneath her arms.

After opening Jinki’s hospital gown to make sure that the wires were where they were supposed to be the Doctor’s head lifted to find the gaze of the young woman against the wall. The eye contact was shattered as he focused on Jinki and assessing him.

Taeyeon fumbled for her cellphone in her back pocket, sliding it unlocked and rushing to send something to her husband, but Jinki’s moan of pain almost made her drop her phone.

"Mr. Lee I’m Doctor Kim. You’re at the hospital right now, and I’m just trying to help you okay? You were in a car accident. Jinki if you hear me and understand me to move your left fingers for me. Yes just like that wiggle them for me. Good." Taeyeon breathed a huge sigh of relief as those stubby fingers of her brother’s began to move. “You damaged your eyes in the accident so I have them covered, but I’m going to remove the bandage now okay?” 

Jinki groaned as the Nurse turned off the lights. As the doctor pulled off the bandage, Jinki slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to being open after so long. He tried to speak, but all that came out were incoherent sounds. The nurse slowly began to turn on the light, little by little, giving Jinki more than enough time to adjust. All was well until her brother couldn't see anything. He began to panic, thrashing against the bed, threatening to pull out the iv that was stuck in his arm. 

"Restrain him! He's panicking." The nurse flipped the lights off and returned to the bed.

As they tried to restrain Jinki, Taeyeon slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. With a heavy heart and blurry eyes, she managed to text Kibum a single sentence.

_He woke up and I need you._

_\-----_

Over the next few days, Jinki slowly came to completely. When he did his head pounded, his mouth was dry and pasty, and his body ached with nonuse.

"Take me to him Kibum. Please." Kibum frowned at the older man. Jinki's eyes were still covered with the soft gauze and the moment he had full control over his consciousness he began to ask about Minho. Being told the updates about his condition wasn’t enough. He wanted to visit him and touch his hand, if only to make sure he was really okay and there. Come Monday after his final test results came in Jinki would be discharged. 

"I can't just yet Jinki." 

The man turned his head toward the voice. "Why not?" Jinki's voice was still a little raw from disuse, but Kibum could understand him.

"Because you have tests in about an hour, and I was told to keep you in here." 

"If you don't lead me there I will find it myself." Jinki was one of the most stubborn men Kibum knew, which meant he knew all too well that he would find a way up to Minho's room. Even if it meant falling on his face a couple million times and hurting himself more in the process.

Kibum finally sighed. He pushed off the seat and walked over to Jinki, purposely making his steps louder to alert the man he was coming. He had learned the hard way what walking quietly over and touching the man did now. His shoulder still throbbed. "Just give me a minute to find a wheelchair.” 

"I..I need to see .." His voice trailed off, the realization that he could no longer actually see the love of his life. 

Once he returned from behind the curtain, Kibum hugged the man gently, saying in a quiet tone. "There’s still a chance you’ll get your sight back. " Jinki gave him a small smile, knowing full well there was very little chance from the conversation he overheard between his doctor and night nurse, before looping his arm with the shorter man's. Carefully he was helped into the wheelchair and a blanket was laid over his legs. “Don’t reach out for anything.”

“I won’t.” 

The slightly younger man finally lead Jinki to Minho's room, pushing the wheelchair up beside the bed. Kibum couldn't help but be thankful for a moment that Jinki couldn't see. He was having a hard time looking at Minho, and he didn't love him as Jinki did. Kibum couldn't fathom seeing Taeyeon like this. 

Minho's left leg in a cast, slightly elevated. There was an oxygen mask on his face, making his chest slowly rise and fall with the rhythm of the machine. His heart monitor gently beeped, monitoring the condition of the man's already weak heart. Kibum couldn't even recognize the man. He was so small in the bed, nothing like the strong, tall man that had danced with Jinki on the night of his wedding. 

"Can I..can I touch him?" Jinki asked hesitantly, his fingers gently grasping the sheets after he found the edge of the bed. 

"Of course."

Jinki frowned, before slightly tilting his head. "I.. I don't know what I'm going to touch... I can't even.."

"Here." Kibum softly said as he moved the man's hand over to Minho's still one.

Jinki gasped as his fingers touched the now cool surface. "He's so cold..." His voice giving the fact he was crying away. "Can you leave me alone with him Kibum?" Kibum agreed reluctantly, walking out the door, but never going too far.

He sucked in a breath, slowly standing up, and softly running his fingertips up the man's arm to his shoulder, very cautious of the tubes and wires connected to the man, before finally touching his cheek. "I'm so sorry Minnie. I shouldn't have..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

His breath hitched when his fingertips touched the ends of Minho's overgrown hair. It was so soft, so delicate, and Jinki just wanted to hug the man and press his face into the long locks but he couldn't. He couldn't kiss Minho's eyelids softly as he slept, because... of that stupid argument. Now the man he loved most was on the edge, and he couldn't take care of him because he was defective. Because he couldn't see. Because he couldn't even walk here on his own. He thought about the night of the crash and how if he had just let it go Minho wouldn't have looked at him, and he wouldn't have gotten hurt. Jinki hated himself most of all because he caused this. He had pushed the argument. He could have prevented this.

He slowly into the chair once again, careful to make sure it didn’t begin to roll away out from under him, holding Minho's hand into his, pressing his face into the once warm skin. "I am so sorry... Please, Minnie, wake up. I need you to wake up." He whispered, pain clearly evident in his voice. 

Minho usually was his rock. The person that made his day better after a bad day at work. The warm, comforting embrace that Jinki knew he could always run to if he needed it. He was the strong, sturdy Choi Minho, the love of his life, but now... Jinki didn't want to think about how weak Minho was now.

His body was in shambles, broken and bloodied, failing to do the most basic thing of breathing on its own. He wasn't his abnormally hot temperature. He was cold, freezing at the lack of blankets that weren't protecting him from the hospital's chill air. Jinki didn't have his rock anymore. He had to be strong for both of them, and that scared him more than almost everything. Except for the painful fear that Minho wouldn't wake up. Now or ever. Jinki's heart broke at the thought of a life without Minho. Kibum found Jinki in the same position 30 minutes later, when he went in to take him back for his tests. It had broken his heart more than seeing Jinki almost 2 months prior. Jinki was more broken now than he had been on the night of the crash.

\------


End file.
